just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
One Tough Break-Up
One Tough Break-Up is the sixth comic in Season 4 of Sibling Rivalries, and is the 35th comic overall. Plot After getting the news that his girlfriend Michelle is moving away, Packie becomes very upset. To make him feel better, Francis takes Packie to the McReary-Wilson Family Café to meet a new girlfriend. Packie finds a girl named Natalie Carson, but regrets that decision after discovering her quite bipolar personality. Meanwhile, Gerry, Derrick, and Kate play a long game of Go Fish. Character Appearances ♥ = character's debut ♠ = character does not speak throughout comic ♣ = character is mentioned only ♦ = character appears in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary * Aiden Wilson * Maureen McReary-Wilson ♣ * Hector Wilson ♦ * Michelle Stone * Adrian Wilson * Troy Wilson * Samantha Wilson * Angel Chacon ♦ * Salvador Real ♦ * Eduardo Tena ♦ * Claude ♦ * Pablo Torres ♦ * David Saldivar ♦ * Joshua Jackson ♦ * Eric Serrato ♦ * Braulio Guillen ♦ * Armando Vasquez ♦ * Natalie Carson ♥ * Dan Schneider Trivia/Goofs * This comic was released on what would have been Gerry's 12th birthday (Oct 20 2015). However, characters do not age in the series after 2013. * In this comic, Derrick wore a different shirt; his shirt was checkered to make him appear nerdier (his new shirt is similar to the one he wore in Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories ''and ''Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures; it also resembled David Saldivar's SR appearance). However, he went back to his original buttoned shirt in the middle of the next comic, just because the author liked that shirt better. * Salvador, his friends, and Angel all make cameo appearances throughout the comic, but never speak. **This is the first comic that Salvador and Angel appear in, but have no lines. * Second appearance of the Wisconsin Elementary School cafeteria. ("The Football Faker") * This is the first comic that Hector Wilson appears without Maureen in (although Maureen was indirectly mentioned in Packie's line, "I'm the son and step-son of the couple that run this café".) * This is also the second comic that Hector only appears in a non-speaking cameo. ("The Return of Armando Vasquez") * This is the first time the McReary-Wilson Family Cafe appears since its grand opening in "Portrait of a Football Player". * First and possibly the only appearance of Natalie Carson. * Dan Schneider, the creator of many Nickelodeon shows such as Drake and Josh, iCarly, and Victorious, is mentioned in this comic. Natalie tells Packie that she hates "Dan Schnieder shows", and yells at Packie to change the channel. He then changes the channel to the show Jessie, which is on Disney Channel. * Packie and Michelle later break up again during their seventh grade year, as stated later on in the comic "Love At First Plight" in Sibling Rivalries: The Next Chapter. Although unlike in this comic, Packie got over it and moved on with his life. References Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Comics